A Letter
by absolutleyfabulous
Summary: Jess tries to write a letter to Rory, he doesn't know how to word it. Rory comes and words it for him without knowing it. Read it please, I don't know how I will continue it, but if people like it enough maybe I will use my brains and continue it.


**Me and my one shots**

Okay so until I can come up with the inspiration to write a chapter for all the other one shots I have written I will write another.

It takes place in no significant time, its just Rory and Jess.

So here you go, my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or "Song for you" by Michael Buble'

**I've been so many places in my life and time**

**I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhymes**

_"How do I start this out? Hey Rory? or just Rory?" _Jess thought to himself as he sat at his desk with a piece of paper in front of him.

_"Do I just go right into what I have to say, or do I stall? Oh this is ridiculous!" _Jess thought and crumpled the paper into a ball.

"You know Jess, your wasting trees," A male voice came from next to him.

"I know," Jess grumbled and took out a fresh piece, _"Okay I can do this,"_ Jess thought and began to write.

**I've acted out my life in stages**

**With ten thousand people watchin'**

**But we're alone now and I'm singin' this song for you**

Dear Rory,

I hear you got married. Congratulations. I hope you're happy, you deserve all the happiness in the world and I hope your marriage is everything you want it to be. I hear his name is Logan. It must be that same Logan I met all those months ago.

**I know your image of me is what I hope to be**

**I've treated you unkindly, but girl, can't you see**

So Now that that is out of the way..."CRAP!" Jess yelled and threw the paper in the trash.

"Oh come on man..."

"Look Jerry I don't need you going on about how I'm ruining trees okay, I got it!" Jess yelled and stood up from his chair grabbing his jacket in the process, "I'm taking a break."

Jess walked out of the office and walked down a flight of stairs into the city of Philly. He was agitated and frustrated, never a good combination with Jess. Quickly he took out a cigarette and lit it to calm his nerves. He began walking to his apartment trying to form the sentences he needed for the letter to Rory.

**There's no one more important to me**

**So darling, can't you please see through me**

As he turned to go into his apartment he heard his name be whispered. He turned to see who it was and all the sentences he had been thinking about were wiped away as the object of his thoughts stood in front of him.

"Rory."

"Hi Jess," Rory greeted with a smile making Jess' muscles tense. She had the most wonderful smile.

She even looked perfect. With her hair slightly curled and back in a twisted up do thing. He never knew what it was called, another stupid girl thing. She grew her bangs out which was good, she looked better without bangs.

They stood there in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Uh, so I guess congratulations are in order," Jess started a conversation.

"Yeah, thanks," Rory smiled and looked at her wedding ring.

"It looks nice," Jess complimented seeing the large ring on her finger.

"Feels weird," Rory said scrunching her nose.

"I bet," jess nodded, his mouth now dry, feeling the uncomfortable situation grow more uncomfortable.

**Cause we're alone now and I'm singin' my song for you**

**You taught me precious secrets**

"So how are you?" Rory asked after a large silence.

"Fine, yeah uh, aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Jess asked after getting his mind working again.

"He had to work, we're putting it off," Rory smiled weakly and Jess nodded again, hating that she could never be his.

"Oh, well I'm sorry," Jess apologized and Rory shrugged.

"It's not like it would be my first time," Rory laughed and Jess felt a tingle go down his back.

"Too much information Ror," Jess said disgusted.

Rory laughed and stepped closer, "I haven't heard that name for a while now, Logan calls me Ace."

"Morons tend to make stupid nicknames," Jess pointed out and stepped closer himself.

**The truth, withholdin' nothin'**

**You came out in front and I was hiding**

"He's a little dense at times but he isn't stupid," Rory defended.

"Maybe from your side," Jess smiled and they came 3 feet away from each other.

"Always hating the guy in my life," Rory laughed sweetly and Jess felt his muscles tighten again, he couldn't get back into his comfort zone with her, she was gone, taken away.

"So what are you doing here?" Jess asked and saw the Rory he loved to watch read go to married Rory.

**Ooh, but now I'm so much better**

**So if my words don't come together**

"I came, to.. to thank you," Rory said, taking a moment to collect her thoughts and say what she wanted, "You, you put me back together, I went back to Yale back to the old me, and you did that, not my mom, not Luke or Dean or Logan, they let become who I was but you didn't you made me see my faults and I owe everything I have now to you," Rory confessed.

"No, you would have figured it out, you are perfect," Jess shrugged, not wanting to take credit for what she could have done herself.

**Listen to the melody cause my love's in there hiding**

"You can deny it all you want but you know that its because of you that I went back to my old life," Rory said with a playful smile on her face.

"Well your welcome," Jess said after thinking about what she said and turned around to go inside his apartment.

"Wait Jess," Rory said and grabbed his hand. Jess stopped instantly, feeling the warmth of her hand on his and felt goose bumps cover his body, he didn't realize that Rory felt the same thing.

"What is it?" Jess asked, noticing her hand never leaving his.

"I just," Rory started then noticed her hand and pulled it back, "I just want to know why you didn't come."

Jess sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I just, didn't," Jess shrugged.

"I sent you an invitation Jess, I looked for you the whole night," Rory explained.

"Well you certainly wasted a perfect reception I'm sure," Jess argued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing," Jess shook his head.

"No tell me!" Rory demanded.

"I don't have to, so I didn't go to your stupid wedding, sue me if I didn't want to see the woman I love marry another man, I'm sorry if that was just too much too handle!" Jess yelled.

"Dean went," Rory mumbled under her breath and Jess' anger flared.

**I love you in a place where there is no space or time**

**I love you for my life, cause you're a friend of mine**

He pushed her chin up so she would look him in the eye, "I have never been Dean, I wasn't Dean when I was 17 and I am not Dean now."

Jess let his hand fall from where it was on her face and took out his keys, opening the door in the process.

"I love you too," Rory admitted.

**And when my life is over, remember when we were together**

**We were alone and I was singing my song for you**

Jess stopped what he was doing and looked up at the door in front of him, "You do?"

"I never stopped," Rory said, continuing to confess her deepest secret, coming closer to him with every word until she was right behind him.

"I love you to," Jess nodded and he felt Rory smile behind him.

"I think we always will," She laughed lightly and he turned around, they're faces extremely close, closer than a married woman and the guy who wasn't her husband should be.

"It's too late for us though, you got that rock on your finger," Jess sighed and Rory glanced at her finger.

"I guess that's why I hoped you had gone to the wedding, make me realize something, but you never came I realized that, that's what you were good at," Rory replied.

"Don't make me feel like crap Rory," Jess growled.

"I should go, I have to get to the house," Rory said after they played a staring contest.

"I may another get a chance to do this," Jess said and Rory looked at him strangely before he kissed her.

"Good bye Jess," Rory smiled when they broke and kissed him on the cheek before walking off.

Jess watched her walk away and get into her car, regretting not going to the wedding, regretting leaving her life, regretting hurting her, but not regretting the moment he just had with her. He realized then that he wouldn't have to write her a letter now because she knew everything and he knew in return. He took a deep breath in and waved as he saw her car leave.

**And when my life is over, remember when we were together**

**We were alone and I was singing my song for you.**

"Love Jess," He whispered into the wind and turned to the door of his apartment.


End file.
